This invention relates generally to a shade having multiple configurations, and in particular, to a shade that self-opens into an extended configuration, and also can be in a collapsed position and a curved configuration.
Conventional sunshades are typically used, for example, to provide shade from the sun while a person rests or lies in the sun. Difficulty exists, however, in adjusting the shape and the position of the sunshades when being used for such purposes. For example, conventional sunshades cannot easily be adjusted to provide shade as the sun changes position.
The need exists for a sunshade that can be easily adjusted to provide various configurations of shade and coverage to a user.